


我会给你永恒

by Tremella



Category: Atonement (2007), Blood Creek, 复仇之溪, 赎罪
Genre: Disfigured!Wirth, M/M, Zombie!Robbie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 搬旧文理查德·沃斯回到了欧洲大陆，在敦刻尔克遇到了一具新鲜的死尸。





	我会给你永恒

他走在海边，皮靴踩着泥泞的沙地，空气中是硝烟、大海和机油的气味。他呼吸着这些气味——大海和机油的气味他在来时的船上已经呼吸得够多了——远离了小木屋中那令人作呕的霉味叫他心情舒畅了不少——而硝烟却刚接触不久，但是空气中更多的是他无比熟悉的另一种气味——死亡。在他的身体在法术的作用下发生变化之后，他就发现自己的嗅觉变得更加灵敏，而这里的死亡气味，浓郁到完全不需要他的超自然感官。

他离开这片大陆已经有四年多的时间了，而返乡之后首先看到的就是这样的一副场景。他想，敦刻尔克，这个法国靠近比利时的良港，虽然不会是净美的海滩，但也该是繁荣而井然有序的港口——总之，至少不该是这样。他回到旧大陆所乘坐的那艘法国客船，在到达美国之后，只搭载了几名乘客和少量的货物回到法国（当然，从法国逃往那片新大陆的人则是络绎不绝），故而没有人对他几乎可以遮住眼睛的帽子、恨不得遮住所有裸露皮肤的口罩和手套，以及由内而外的沉默感到不适——“先生您只要付得起旅费就成，现在可没有人想回到欧洲。”

理查德·沃斯博士，他拾回了这个已经被丢弃了几年的名字和头衔。出乎他的意料，在第一阶段的法术成功之后，沃尔纳农场里那个聪明的小姑娘居然会偷他的书，并妄图将他囚禁——或者说，饲养，这个词真是羞耻。他摇了摇头，觉得这个永生的法术确实是有一些副作用，叫他忘掉了一些事情，比如，居然忘记了要反抗一下那些弱小人类对他的囚禁，而只觉得既然有生肉被献祭，这样的生活也算是不错——这真是太丢人了。但是他最终还是想起来了——或许是由于某个祭品说，战争已经打起来了。战争……他想，一定是他的祖国向其他国家开战了。这个时候，自己应该回去。

他吃干了那个人的血，这叫他的力量比平时更加的强大——他通常不会这么做，毕竟沃尔纳一家人无法向他提供充足的祭品，他需要节约，他知道饥饿的滋味——这些血使他强大到可以冲破那小姑娘设在门窗上的符咒，虽然即使这样，打破那些该死的咒语也叫他浑身如同被火灼伤。他跑到不远的溪边——自己的形象真是惨不忍睹。他检视着自己身上的各种伤口，刚刚吸掉的血液似乎还有能力支持他蜕掉这层皮肤，于是他便这么做了。但是还是有些伤痕是无法消失的。清水不仅抚慰了他的皮肤，也叫他的神智有了一定的清醒：他要回到祖国，他从被魔咒侵蚀的大脑中搜索着记忆——港口，船，适当的衣服，足够的金钱——这是他需要的。

这艘法国船经过几日的航行，刚到达敦刻尔克港的时候，就被军方征用，执行撤退任务——这次撤退已经持续了几天，但海岸还聚集着一部分人。但是人们已经不再混乱，只是窝在自己的角落中等待。若不是那些被损坏的建筑物、未被收走的死尸、来不及运走的辎重，这里简直称得上宁静祥和。他走在沙地上，在这里他的形象完全不会有障碍，因为负伤的人比比皆是。他想着，自己的法术如果足够强大，或许可以复活好多尸体作为他的僵尸士兵——那些英国人慌忙撤退，还是有一些死尸未被运走，或许在等最后一批，或许会就地掩埋了。若是这样的话，他要赶在尸体被运走之前，就需要——可是这又有什么用？一个声音在他脑子中响起。他猛然地感到一阵失落，他觉得，自己回到这里似乎也毫无意义，他只是一时冲动，就来到了这里。无意义，无意义，一切都毫无意义！

他走到一栋已经撤空了的建筑废墟，这里在之前肯定挤满了人，那些尚有生命和呼吸的人，那些脆弱的、不定什么时候就因某些小伤口就死掉的人……而现在只有一具尸体。

他的死亡时间非常短，看起来是本该登上上一趟船的不幸家伙，理查德·沃斯博士判断。他摘下手套，用长指甲刺进了皮肤，感受到了血中的细菌——唔，败血症，或许这也是他的同伴们抛弃他的原因——再过几个小时，这个漂亮的尸体就不会是这样子了。他会比正常的尸体更快地腐败，血液变得紫黑粘稠，体腔内的积液撑破皮肤——啊，这里——他注意到衣服上腹部一处显而易见的血污——就是这样的小伤口造成了这个小家伙的死亡。脆弱的人类。他嘲弄般地想着，即使他也刚刚摆脱这种脆弱的可悲境地没有几年。漂亮的尸体。他想，他居然无意间用了这种的形容词，并且还解开了这家伙的衣服——当然只是为了查看那个伤口到底有多小。不出所料，青白的肚子上确实有一个已经变成黑色的伤口。他思考了一下那个咒语——这个家伙如果作为自己的战斗力肯定非常没用，可是为何还要把他复活……或许只是想知道，死了有一阵的尸体是否还能使用；或者病人的尸体复活之后会有什么不同……理查德·沃斯博士在为自己的行为找一些理由。

 

当罗比·特纳获得第二次生命的时候，他以为自己只是醒了，字面意义上的醒了。

但是周围出奇地安静，这叫他一下子警觉起来。他发现身边只有一个人，从体型上看，是男人，宽边帽遮着面容，不仅如此，还戴着口罩。

“你……醒来了。”理查德·沃斯博士只是说了这么一句话，他努力抑制着口中的德语口音，但是他估计对方还是能听出来。“你本来已经死了，而现在你活了。”他觉得自己不该对一个只是用作工具的僵尸谈心似的解释这些。

“我已经死了？你？他们？”罗比甚至觉得身上都没有了之前的发热和幻觉——或者现在干脆就处在一个大幻觉中。

“他门已经走了。而我……把你复活了。”理查德·沃斯博士还在试图解释——之前他所复活的人（大多也是被他杀死的人）并不会问他什么问题，只会浑噩地受他的命令。这个家伙有些奇怪，他想，并且眼睛非常蓝，是否是成为僵尸之后才这样的呢？

“你是谁？德国人？纳粹？离开我！不，快些！我……我……我是谁？哦天哪……”罗比不知道自己的脑子是被病菌还是什么天杀的被复活变僵尸这种事情搞得完全的混乱。

“不，你不需要考虑这些……”理查德·沃斯博士后悔自己说了太多的话——应该上来就叫它（对，是“它”而不是“他”）意识到自己僵尸身份，并服从自己。“不如你就当你已经死了……”

“不！”罗比开始捡起他的回忆，断断续续的，回家，海边，大宅子，水池，绿裙子，金发小姑娘不不不不不——塞西莉亚！塞西莉亚！“我要……我需要回家。”他这么说道。

理查德·沃斯博士闭上了眼睛，思考着，或许被坏血病侵蚀的脑子在被复活之后，会对之前的记忆无比执着，这需要记上一笔。

“你已经死了。”他想着刚看到他的军用名牌上写的名字，“罗比·特纳先生。而我，我是……可以掌控生死的人，理查德·沃斯博士，很高兴认识你。”他觉得自己的声音在口罩下有些含混不清，于是便摘掉了口罩——反正这里也没有人类了。他甚至友好地伸出了一只手，摘掉了手套——既然这个僵尸很奇异地没有丧失人性。

“哦天哪……”罗比喃喃道，努力忽略那显然不属于人类的指甲。而后注意到了对方脸颊上的伤痕：“战争中受的伤？”他问道。

“……不，有几年了，已经没关系了。”他回答道，“来谈正事：你看，你的身体已经死了。”说着他用尖指甲划开了罗比手臂上的皮肤，流出了一些黑色的血，而他也没有觉得有多痛。“摸摸你自己，不仅如此，你还是凉的。你无法……再像普通人那样回到你的家人、朋友——”他想到对方衣服口袋里那张照片，“——女朋友那里。”

毫无意义。罗比想着，即使复活了也是行尸走肉。

“但是如果你执意要……回家的话。”沃斯博士顿了顿，他已经丝毫不觉得来到这个地方有什么意义，而复活了这个家伙又有什么意义，更不用说这家伙本来应该只是听从于他的命令，但现在却有着强烈的意志想要回家——他需要一些新的理由：“我需要你帮我拿一些东西，你看，至少我给了你又一次生命，你理应的。而之后，就随你的。”虽然他不知道，僵尸离开自己的法力控制范围多远就会再次死掉，他没试验过这个。

“我……”罗比闭上了眼睛，似乎在痛苦地回想着什么。

“不要试图去回忆。”沃斯博士建议道，“你已经很特别了，居然还有那么强的自我意识。”他想，这个孩子如果死透了，说不定其灵魂也会成为怨念强大之物——但这并不是他的研究范围了。但是他倒是好奇是什么造成了这一点——应该不只是败血症。

 

理查德·沃斯博士只是需要些书。他带到美国的收藏这时候应该已经都被沃尔纳一家给毁掉了，但是这没关系，内容他已经了解了。他只是需要一些更古老的书，被收藏在几间比它年轻点有限图书馆。

罗比·特纳正在努力适应他起了变化的肉体，他肚子上的伤口已经愈合，虽然还有一个青紫色的疤痕，皮肤也白得有些吓人甚至发青。他需要新鲜的脑浆和骨髓来保持自己的“健康”和清醒，而沃斯博士需要的是血。在战场上，这两样都容易得到。他早就换下了军装，在进食之后，他甚至觉得自己可以伪装成人类。他的记忆也拼凑得差不多了，有时甚至会忍不住想象当自己再次见到塞西莉亚的时候，哦，亲爱的，我虽然已经死了，但是我还是回来了，你看看，即使这样我还是回来了。

沃斯博士话很少，但即使这样，他还是从罗比口中问出了他的故事。他想，这或许是他记忆保留的原因——这份深刻在脑子中的记忆即使身体死过一次也没有消失。罗比也逐渐适应了自己身边的这个怪物——不，他没有资格说人家是怪物。

沃斯博士追查着那些书的下落，幸好这几个图书馆的藏书还没有在战争之前转移，或者像艺术品那样被德国人看中、直接拿走。

而罗比在回忆起塞西莉亚所在的医疗队番号之后，就开始给她写信，说他自己并没有死（个中原因到时候见面了再详细解释吧），做完了这一段的工作就会回去——我们会远离这一切，或许去新大陆。他想象着那姑娘之前得知自己死讯时会是怎样一个状态，而现在又会如何。

虽然在欧洲大陆耽搁了不少时间，已由夏入冬，不过他们的偷书行动非常成功，罗比已经按捺不住真正可以回到家的喜悦了。理查德·沃斯博士看起来倒是丝毫没有愉悦之情。

就在这时，罗比期盼已久的回信终于到了——却是护士长写来的——塞西莉亚·塔利斯已于9月份的轰炸中去世，她在之前已经刚刚收到了您的信件，我们也在她的身上发现尚未寄出的回信——

 

沃斯博士奔跑着，顾不上进食。他能够感知到罗比的方向，他的僵尸，他的罗比跑走的方向。他知道，僵尸离开了主人一段距离就会再次死去，但不知道这距离需要有多远，他没试验过。目前距离是一公里，罗比还在跑，没有衰弱的迹象，于是他也跟着，但是也无法再快了。

罗比在往北方跑，这正是他们南下时走过的那条路。他知道，罗比要去敦刻尔克，去港口，从那里他就可以跨越海峡，回家，回到他和塞西莉亚曾经妄图拥有幸福，并多少还存在着些幸福回忆的那个地方。

沃斯博士试图缩短他们之间的距离。而这件事一直等他跑到了海边才得以实现——北方的港口已经开始下雪，他终于在海滩上捉住了已经饿得筋疲力竭的僵尸。

他拖着僵尸来到人烟稀少的镇上，捕获了一个比他们还衰弱的猎物。而后闪进了一家废弃的电影院。他喝完血之后，又给罗比喂食了他需要吃的东西。罗比的体力似乎要有一阵才能恢复，现在还是僵硬地倚在影院的座位上。

电影院。沃斯博士心想，他已经不记得上一次看电影是什么时候了。他来到放映室，发现放映机居然没有损坏，上面甚至还有一卷胶片——连放映灯也是完好的。

声音系统坏了，机器也转得很不均匀，光线投在幕布上忽明忽暗。他坐到罗比身旁，觉得电影中有一个男人似乎和他的僵尸有点神似——当然没有罗比年轻（和漂亮），罗比，他那么年轻……电影中的场景是弥漫着雾气的海边小城，和这里有些相似……

“沃斯博士。”罗比似乎被光线弄醒了，他抬眼看了看这个电影。“啊，这个。”他不想回忆起他在临死前不久看这部电影时候的心情。“沃斯博士，”理查德·沃斯转过头来，“我想死。”罗比继续说道。

“罗比，你已经死了。”电影中的一个男人开枪打死了那个男人，沃斯博士回答道。

“不……”罗比甚至希望自己像其他正常的僵尸一样，干脆失掉了记忆，但是他没有，记忆反而一天比一天清晰，他的爱，他的恨，他被侮辱与被损害的一切。“我想死。你为什么要救活我？”

“哪一次？”

“两次都是。”

“我不知道。”

“我想死。第一次就算了。现在你应该任凭我饿死。有那么多死尸都可以供你差遣。”

“你……不一样。”沃斯博士小声地回答。

“我想死，求求你杀死我吧，或者在我自己把自己饿死的时候放任不管，或者……”罗比站起身来撑在沃斯博士所坐座椅的扶手上。

理查德·沃斯博士艰难地开口说道：“如果我离开你，你就会死。一定距离，你现在的生命是靠我的法力支持的——如果离开一定的距离，你就会……”

罗比沉默了一阵，而后说道：“那么，你之前一直在我后面跟着我，所以我才没有死掉？”

“是的。”

“你没必要这么做。”

“是的。”

“这没有任何意义。”

“是的。”

“我没有意义继续活下去……”

“……不……”

“我很感激你给了我第二次生命。”

“不，罗比……”

“你要求我做的，我已经做到了。”

“你……我不希望你离开我……”他徒劳地试图抓住罗比的手腕。“罗比，我给了你永恒的生命。你如果愿意，我们可以伪装成人类，这并不难，咱们偷的书中就提到了这种小把戏……咱们可以一直这样下去，你看，永恒……”

沃斯博士似乎也再一次找到了自己的目的，是啊，永恒，他最初的念想难道不就是这个么？这种违反自然规律的、终极的邪恶，逃离死亡——

他不知道罗比能否被他说服，但是至少他又坐回了旁边的椅子。

“沃斯博士，你说的对。”罗比这么说着，“但是你需要休息。”沃斯确实感到了一阵无尽的疲劳——那个老人的血不足以弥补他连日缺血奔跑造成的消耗，以及刚刚过激的情绪：他需要休息。于是他不知不觉地就闭上了没有瞳仁的眼睛。

 

当他再次醒来的时候罗比已经不在身边并且他身子被绳结结实地捆在了椅子上。他迅速搜索着罗比的踪迹——他还没走远，还在一公里之内——而自己能否脱离这里——可是力量还不够，平时这种椅子和绳子完全不是问题，但是现在……他嚎叫着：“罗比，快回来！！！”一声接一声，丝毫不在意人类也会听见他这么大的声音。他不知道自己干涸的眼睛中也能流出来眼泪。

罗比能听到他在嚎叫，虽然已经逐渐走出了他的能量范围，自己的身体逐渐在衰弱，但是听觉依旧灵敏。他想，这个笨蛋，会把人类引来的，你那样子被绑在那里说不定会被人类宰掉。

他觉得自己的生命在逐渐抽离，自己的生命，或者说是沃斯博士“赐予”他的永恒的生命，他就要这样地放弃了。他想起电影中的男主角说：“但是他们能相爱。”他跪在地上，沃斯的嚎叫声逐渐减弱了，他的感官也逐渐模糊。他却犹豫了，仿佛听见沃斯的嚎叫变成了塞西莉亚轻柔的耳语：“罗比，快回去……”

罗比觉得这是他有生以来第二次想要逃离死亡——不同的是，这次的主动权在他手中。于是他转过身，用最后的力量向着他能量源泉的方向爬去。

 

“沃斯博士！理查德·沃斯！理查德！”

理查德·沃斯博士被一口鲜血呛醒。他第一眼便看到他的僵尸在那里流着眼泪——哦这真是邪门了，自己和僵尸都有这种本该退化了的功能。他眨了眨眼睛，开始吸食着送上门来的鲜血，发现自己正呆在当初发现罗比的废墟中。

“那些人类想要割了你的喉咙——那样你确实是会死的吧！然后我回来杀死了一个人，吓跑了其他的。”罗比装作漫不经心地说，偷摸地擦掉了脸上的眼泪。

“你回来了。”理查德·沃斯博士喃喃道。

“是的，我回来了。”年轻的僵尸罗比，用自己冰凉的嘴唇轻触了一下沃斯博士沾满鲜血的嘴唇，“我准备接受你的礼物。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 之前看到一篇《危险方法》和《赎罪》的拉郎，很棒。失忆的罗比在荣格那儿治疗，但结果荣格还是把他“放了”（具体见文，不剧透）。是啊，只能这样，因为他心已经碎掉了（真是矫情的说法）。
> 
> 于是我就使劲儿想，但是看起来哪个拉郎都无法给这个心已经碎了的人幸福。
> 
> 于是我想到了《复仇之溪》的这个蠢乎乎的怪，能把死人复活（貌似是复活成僵尸）的家伙。
> 
> 或许死后重生会有所不同？
> 
> 【谁知道沃斯博士是怎么跑到欧洲战场并捡到一具尸体然后把他变成自己的僵尸的】
> 
> 【敌对二国政治问题不同这个事就先算了吧感觉沃斯博士稀里糊涂的天天搞迷信忙着开天眼也不怎么关心政治似的真是一个不称职的纳粹……】
> 
> 然后 @脑标本与不治症 说这一个怪物一个僵尸，一个喝血一个吃脑花……看起来变成了一个互相治愈的故事……
> 
> 这个怪（虽然特别蠢），以及普罗米修斯的David8，都有一种神秘的永恒感，非常……感人？……
> 
> 顺便，据说《赎罪》里面在那个电影院看到的电影是1938年的法国电影《雾港》（Le quai des brumes），突然觉得男演员之一的让·迦本 Jean Gabin有一点一美的感觉（但是应该已经到《污垢》里一美表现的那个年龄段了）所以就叫那个怪吐槽了一下……
> 
> 再顺便，本来是可以写BE的，就是罗比跑掉那段，他变回死尸，沃斯被人类捉住无力反抗而被杀死。但是我不忍心。


End file.
